


A Fake AH Christmas

by onehellofashipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofashipper/pseuds/onehellofashipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves Christmas with the crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fake AH Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent-jersey on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agent-jersey+on+tumblr).



It was Christmas Eve and Jack was in charge of keeping everyone in line. It was a self-appointed job, but she certainly didn’t trust anyone else to do it. Ray had come to visit and had disappeared with Gavin and Michael. Jack was certain that the three of them were still in the house, because they kept causing chaos. She shot a find look at Jeremy and Matt, who were on the couch and had been playing Minecraft all night. At least they kept out of trouble. Currently, Geoff and Ryan were chatting, which didn’t bode well. Jack decided that this was the more immediate problem, as the lads hadn’t done anything too terrible yet and the last time that Geoff had been drunk around Ryan, the entire crew entered a competition to see who could make it furthest into a police station without getting recognized. Ryan had won that challenge, although Jack had been named the official winner. Apparently Ryan was friends with the police chief, which caused him to be eliminated. There was a big argument about whether or not Ryan should go back in wearing his mask, but it didn’t end up happening. While it was fun, it was one of the more harmless ideas that Geoff had had and Jack didn’t want to run cleanup on Christmas. After all, even with something that harmless, everyone but Ryan had been arrested and subsequently had to be bailed out. 

“What if we set you on fire and see how many cops shit themselves?” Geoff laughed. “Could be fun.”  
“No” Jack interrupted. Geoff turned to her with his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Why not? I’m sure there’s a way to do it without hurting Ryan,” Geoff pleaded. Ryan was nodding along, but Jack remained unmoved. She sighed.  
“Because that’s a ridiculous idea Geoff,” This time, when Geoff opened his mouth to respond, Jack interrupted him. “And don’t think that I’m going to help you.”  
This time, it was Ryan who spoke. “I could do it.” Jack glared at him. She had hoped that he would back her up, but apparently she was wrong.  
“Be that as it may, it’s not happening.” Jack was saved from any counter arguments by Gavin, who ran screaming into the room.

He was chased by a very irate Michael, who was yelling obscenities, and a laughing Ray. Geoff stuck out his foot as Gavin passed and the lad went sprawling. Michael was immediately pinning him down and screaming in his face about something. Jack just watched because, knowing Gavin, he deserved it. Gavin was squirming and trying to fight Michael off, but he wasn’t doing a very good job.  
Even Matt and Jeremy had joined in on the fun, cheering Michael on from the couch, which Ray had hidden behind in order to escape the same fate. Jack chuckled as Michael finally calmed down and the others slowly lost interest. She loved her crew.

\--

Jack was having an interesting Christmas. She loved the boys, but they were a handful. For instance, Michael had given Gavin one of those children’s backpacks with an attached leash because “He always gets lost on heists. This’ll make it easier to keep an eye on him.” Gavin, in typical Gavin fashion, tried to put it on and immediately got stuck. He was making some truly ridiculous noises and trying to get unstuck while Michael just laughed and Ray teased him. Ryan, who was usually the person to take care of these sorts of things, had disappeared about 10 minutes ago, along with the new rocket launcher he had received and one of the Santa hats that Jack had bought. Jack was pretty sure that if she turned on the news, she would see him, along with the Christmas themed chaos he was sure to be causing. However, Ryan had given her a new Christmas themed Hawaiian shirt, which she really liked, so she wasn’t going to yell at him too much. He had earned a bit of fun. 

Geoff had received a very fine whiskey from Jeremy, which he immediately opened because “Nothing cures a hangover like alcohol does.” He was sitting on the couch, giggling at the situation and trying to convince Jack to answer his ridiculous scenarios. She had no idea how he came up with half of them, but Gavin wasn’t helping as he was also coming up with impossible situations. Jeremy had pulled out his phone and was recording the entire fiasco, with his new “Little J” beanie proudly perched on his head. Jack really did love this. Sure, this was weird for a Christmas, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
